In recent years, there have been provided image processing apparatuses, such as a MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral), having a function which can receive a remote operation from dedicated operation terminals and communication terminals such as a smart phone and a tablet terminal (hereafter, these terminals are collectively called as “remote terminals”). When such an image processing apparatus is connected to a remote terminal through a communication network such as a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), an operator can remotely operate the image processing apparatus installed at a distant location from the remote terminal.
With regard to such a remote operation, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. 2012-065210 discloses an image information processing apparatus which includes an operation panel to display an operation screen, a storage device capable of memorizing a first application and a second application, a judging section, and a program transferring section. Further, the image information processing apparatus is constituted as follows. The first application is configured to realize a process which includes a step of accessing the image information processing apparatus or an external apparatus and a step of acquiring information, when being executed by an information device capable of displaying an operation screen. The second application is configured to realize a process which includes a step of accessing the image information processing apparatus or an external apparatus and does not include a step of acquiring information. When an information device is connected, the judging section is configured to judge whether the information device corresponds to an operation device. The program transferring section is configured to download the first application into the information device when the information device corresponds to the operation device, and to download the second application into the information device when the information device does not correspond to the operation device.
Further, JP-A No. 2011-103572 discloses a print system which includes an image processing apparatus and a mobile device. The image processing apparatus includes a short distance wireless communication section, a memory region storing a program to control an operation panel control section, and a control section to execute the control of the operation panel control section in accordance with the program. The print system is constituted as follows. When a mobile device links with the image processing apparatus via the short distance wireless communication section, a message to notify the matter of linking and a message to request acknowledgement are displayed on the operation panel of each of the image processing apparatus and the mobile device. Then, it is confirmed whether the storage section of one of the image processing apparatus and the mobile device having firstly performed an acknowledgement operation has already read therein a common user interface program or a script. As a result, if not, the common user interface program or the script is transferred from the other to the one of the image processing apparatus and the mobile device having firstly performed the acknowledgement operation via the short distance wireless communication section. Subsequently, the control of the operation panel control section is executed based on the common user interface program or the script until the linking is released.
Furthermore, JP-A No. H11-184567 discloses a data processing system which includes a first data processing apparatus to receive an input operation for processing data and a second data processing apparatus to execute a processing action based processing data. The data processing system is constituted as follows. The first data processing apparatus and the second data processing apparatus are connected to each other such that data are sent and received between them. The first data processing apparatus includes a power saving function to cut off a power source when a waiting state waiting for an input operation of processing data continues for a predetermined time period, and the power saving function is configured to be made invalid during the first data processing apparatus and the second data processing apparatus are connected to each other.
As mentioned above, various control methods have been proposed with regard to the control between each type of processing apparatuses and a remote terminal. However, many of remote terminals run on a battery, and in the conventional technique, no consideration is taken for the case where the voltage of the battery of a remote terminal decreases during the control, which can cause a requirement of redoing of setup operations (setting operations). For example, when the voltage of the battery of a remote terminal decreases in the course of a remote operation, setup operations which have been performed at a remote terminal side are needed to be redone from the beginning at an image processing apparatus side or at another remote terminal side, which causes the problem that the setup operations become troublesome. The present invention seeks to solve the problem.